Zoe
Zoe is an African-American musician who first appeared in Papa's Taco Mia!. She also seems like a hippie due to her flower decorations and headband. Appearance She has dark brown hair with a headband. She wears a plain white shirt and a skirt in the same print as her headband, she also wears maroon shoes. She has a backpack where she puts her guitar in. Flipdeck Card Info Zoe is a very talented traveling musician from Tacodale. She can be found playing her acoustic guitar in clubs, parks and just about anywhere that mellow music is appreciated. This laid-back lady often daydreams of opening a coffee shop that would showcase the best of local art and live music along with the occasional poetry slam. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Chicken * Lettuce * Loco Sauce * Cheese * Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria * Medium Rainbow Sherbet Sundae with Pineapple * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Topping * Gummy Onion Papa's Pancakeria * Pancake * 3 Bananas * Pancake * 3 Bananas * Pancake * 3 Bananas * Blueberry Syrup * Drink: ** Small Decaf with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Medium Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Onion * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Atomic Wings * 4 Calypso Boneless Wings (right) * 4 Carrots (left) * 2 Celery(left) * Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage in a Regular Bun * Onions * Fajita Veggies * Marinara Sauce * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Lemon Mist ** Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Blueberry Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Violet Frosting ** Rock Candy (Vanilla Drizzle and Rock Candy in other holidays) ** Chocolate Coin (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Chocolate Coin (No other toppings in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Rock Candy ** Cherry (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Shamrock (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cherry (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Pineapple *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Hazelnut Swizzle, Gummy Onion Papa's Pastaria *Regular Valentini (Fettuccine in other holidays) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Spiced Saffron (Italian Seasoning in other holidays) *5 Clams *4 Onions *Poppyseed Roll Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Zoe is one of the last customers to save before Papa Louie. She doesn't have a skill and uses her guitar as a weapon. When changing her outfit, her guitar changes colors. Trivia *She is the only customer who debuted in Papa's Taco Mia to never be absent. (Excluding the closers, Rico, Xandra, Quinn and Jojo). *Her Freezeria order is similar to Clair. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: Zoe was placed in the Onion division and lost to Prudence in the first round (who went on to win the tournament). 2012: Zoe was placed in the Jalapeno division and lost to Mary in the first round. 2013: Zoe was placed in the Dr. Cherry division and lost to Scooter in the first round. Unlockable items along with her *In Taco Mia, she is unlocked with Chicken *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Marinara Sauce *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Rock Candy *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Spiced Saffron Gallery Zoe1.png 59.png Zoe.png Zoe 2.png nbn.JPG|Zoe is not pleased Zoeperfect.jpg|Zoe Happy 24.jpg Zoe_(Taco_mia).jpg zoe papa louie 2.png|In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! zoe papa louie 2 again.png Zoe is rescued!.png|Zoe is rescued! Zoe outfits.png|Zoe in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! A monster bean taco.jpg|It is a monster bean taco 0 points from zoe.png|Zoe is extremely angry 0 points 0%. Papas freezeria.jpg (Pastaria) Zoe Before Star Customer.png Zoe in Papa's Pastaria.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria customers Category:Papa’s Taco Mia! debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:People that are skinny Category:People without eyebrows Category:Z customers